interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
From the Front Lines Pt.3
October 28th, 2041: A Newswire Exclusive - From the Front Lines - Part 3 By: Terri Maeanya Kopp This is the third in a five part live blog by Investigative Journalist for the Newswire, Terri Kopp, as her and Consortium officers Rook 12, Bishop 10, and Knight 18 board the Guardian Church Sanctum Station. This article was created via transcription from the audio and video feed captured by Terri via her remote equipment. It has been edited down from several hours of footage. If you wish to obtain a full recording, please contact me with your requests. *Camera Focus on Bishop Ten's back as they creep through vents. Bishop Ten first, Rook 12 second, and Terri taking up the rear.* Terri: Where are we now? Rook12: In the vents of the main complex. *Camera Focus as Bishop Ten looks back at them, silently. * Terri: Sorry. Rook12: I think we're almost there. *Camera Focus as Bishop Ten pulls open a vent grate and drops out of sight. There is a strangled cry from below. * Rook12: Down we go. *Camera Focus on Rook 12 as she crawls into the open vent. Terri moves forward and Rook 12 helps her into a small room with a few computer terminals. On the ground is an unconscious Cultist. Bishop Ten is busy taking the man's assault rifle apart with ease. * Rook12: A 32-CB. Just like the Knight said. This won't take a second. Terri: What will this tell us? Rook12: Once I tap into their communication net we'll be able to access building security and find out where they're holding the Founder. I can probably even verify if there is a bomb attached to the core. Right. Ok. Bishop, here's an access card. This will get you into the Hall. *Camera Focus on the Bishop as he takes the card and nods. Terri walks up and gives him a hug from behind. * Terri: Thank you SO much Bishop for all your help! *Camera Focus changes suddenly, from Terri's POV to just off the Bishop's shoulder. She has planted a micro camera on his shoulder. He turns, opens the door and walks out. Camera feed cuts ouTerri: ARCHIVING. ARCHIVING. ARCHIVING. SAVING TO EXTERNAL NEWSWIRE DRIVE.* Rook12: Hey, what's wrong with your camera? The light went off. Terri: It's running out of batteries. They're not really supposed to be used for more than a few hours. Rook12: No backup batteries? Terri: Lost em in the crash. We'll have to go pure audio from here on out. No big deal. Just like the old reporters! My, uh, great-great-great grandfather was a newsreel guy in the World Wars. Rook12: Which one? Terri: Uh. I'm not sure, actually. Rook12: Crap. Terri: What? I can find out if you can get me a link to the... Rook12: No, not your great-great-great... whatever. Come take a look. Terri: Is that... Rook12: Yea. They've got the Knight. We're really lucky though, these guys are dumber than we thought. They didn't take his C.M.C. away. Terri: What'd he say? Rook12: We're to head back to the spaceport and take a ship back to the Stormbird. Most of the civilians are being held in the spaceport, we're going to try to see if we can free them, and help them get off the Sanctum. The Bishop will help us with this. There must be a bunch of civilian ships there, and whatever these guys used to get on board. Perfect for stealing. Knight 18 is calling a Black code on this mission, which means our job is to get the hell out of here. Terri: What's a black code? Rook12: It means there's a chance this is going to go all sorts of sideways. Rook12: Like the good ol days, huh? Alright, I got us some access codes. Let's get out of here. Hopefully the Bishop will be causing enough noise that they won't notice us slipping out. Terri: I thought he was going to try and stealth in there? Rook12: Black means the time for stealth is over. *KATHOOOM* Rook12: Right on schedule. Let's go. Terri: Why would- Rook12: Quiet. Up ahead. Cultist: Repeat, everyone back to the Town Hall! Protect the Father! Shoot anything that moves! Terri: They seem upset. Rook12: Bishops are really good at that. Ok, they're gone. Down this way. Oh, damnit! Terri: What? Rook12: We lost the Knight. They took away his C.M.C. I think they caught on once the Bishop started unleashing hell. Terri: What do they hope to accomplish? Rook12: Kidnapping a Founder? Maybe ransom money. I've never even heard of this cult before, though. Terri: They're pretty well armed for a group that came out of-- Rook12: DOWN! Cultist: We've lost contact with Squad 3! Squad 4, report! Converge on the rear area of the town Hall! Rook12: Hell, those sound like military commands. Terri: Why plant a bomb then? Seems counterproductive if they want legitimacy. Rook12: Bomb. Right. Huh. Take a look at this. Terri: is that the reactor? Rook12: Yea, I downloaded a schematic while I was hacking in. There's a mass on it, right there, but I'm not entirely convinced it's a bomb. Terri: So it's a bluff? Rook12: Maybe. It could be I just don't recognize it. The Stormbird has a lot of firepower, Terri. We could take them out from a distance, surgically, if there wasn't a threat. We just don't know if they're got a dead mans switch on it, or what their plans are. They look like they're pretty well armed... but not all that smart. Doesn't mean they're not dangerous though. Terri: Are you sure? I thought the Church treated Guardian Worshippers like terrorists? Rook12: Some. Depends how fanatical they are. There are small groups that have been kicked out of the Church for it, but they weren't dangerous. These guys here, they have military training of some sort. No doubt about it. Terri: Do you still have the feed for the inside of the main center? Rook12: Yea. Right here. Terri: Look how they're spread out. Covering all the entrances, even with the Bishop causing havoc out there. And they don't even remotely look nervous! *KATHOOM* Cultist: Stop! Stop there or I'll shoot! Rook12: Keep running! Don't stop! Terri: Shit! *Gunfire* Rook12: She's unarmed you assholes! *Retort of a Consortium Stinger* Terri: Oh god oh god, oh god... Lisa! Watch out! *More gunfire.* Rook12: Terri! Get inside the house! Run for the Spaceport! I'll- *Gunfire* Terri: Oh god, oh, god, oh god... *Explosion* Terri: Lisa! Where are you!? Cultist: Stop right there! Turn around! Terri: I'm not armed! Please, don't shoot! I'm a reporter, from the Newswire! I'm just here to- *THUNK* Category:Colin Wheats Category:Lisa Conibear Category:Daimon Arcos Category:Transcripts Category:Sanctum Station